The Wings of Innocence
by taskforcem82
Summary: A humble farm girl lost all she had the day her brother left. She now hunts for purpose, redemption, and friendships lost. She now hunts for Demacia itself. The hunt plans on changing her forever. (I do not own the rights to League of Legends, any of its properties, or the Photo being used.)
1. Reoccurring Recollections

**Authors Note:** This is my first Fanfic and I would appreciate any criticism that you could give me in order to improve my future writings. Thank you and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

_**Reoccurring Recollections**_

The wind tugged at her hair as she sprinted through the field of dandelions. The wind caught a few of the dandelion florets and sent them soaring into the air causing a white cloak to form behind the girl. A few other florets fell into hair, creating an apparent contrast to its raven color. A shout of glee burst from the girl's mouth as she chased her brother, "I shall catch you Noxian scum!" Quinn exclaimed. Her brother stopped running and turned to face his pursuer. Quinn unsheathed her oaken sword from its leather sheath and pointed it at him.

The brother proceeded to do the same as he glared at Quinn. With a grin barely being suppressed the brother said, "You Demacians' always talk too much. I think I shall create one less voice for your repulsive dialect." The earth seemed to stop as the twins raised their practice swords, and took their personalized fighting stances. Quinn stood defensively her right foot sitting behind her left, while her sword arm stood erect in front of her ready to slap aside strikes. Her brother, Caleb, stood offensively his knees bent and back arched looking ready to leap on unsuspecting prey.

Caleb took the first move as he rushed towards his opponent. Dandelion florets danced around him as he readied to throw a vicious swing. Quinn stood in her stance perfectly still, not even a muscle twitched, waiting for him to strike. Caleb's sword savagely tore through the air aimed for her left shoulder, she casually pivoted her right foot and dodged by him gracefully. Her target was now open for a counterattack and thus she struck at his right thigh while he was mid stumble. The hit connected, but seemed to cause no visible damage causing Caleb to taunt her, "You call that a hit sister, I thought father taught you better than that."

Caleb began swinging rapidly at Quinn. His attacks were all easily readable, causing Quinn to easily block or sidestep his vicious attacks. Sweat broke on his brow as he continued attacking his target making sure Quinn had no opportunity for counterattack. Quinn kept her composure as she knew one hit from Caleb would likely mean serious injury._ I have the speed on him, I just need to wait for my opening, he must tire soon._ As if reading his sisters mind Caleb increased his speed of attack causing Quinn to slowly find herself losing ground. Her arms began to sting as each swing from her brother began connecting with her sword. She knew now that she had to take the aggression, or be forced to lose.

Caleb swung foolishly at her legs which she very easily hopped back from causing him to stumble as he had put all of his weight into the attack. Quinn sidestepped and put her foot out causing him to trip. Within seconds she was on his back with her sword pressed against his throat. She imitated slicing it as she screamed, "No one can beat the knights of Demacia."

Caleb fell limp on the ground grabbing at his neck , and played dead for a few seconds. He then flipped onto his back and asked, "When did father teach you that, I was sure I had you when I swung at your legs."

"Father has always said that the swords master never uses strength as his greatest weapon, but rather speed and wit. Do you even listen to his lessons?" Quinn questioned her brother as she put out her hand to help pull him up.

"Of course I do sister," He said accepting her help, "I just get caught up in the stories of the brave knights and how they overcome invincible odds with simple strength. Like Ser Garen, and how he fought through half a Noxian army,".

"If you recall the story correctly brother, Garen wouldn't have made it out without divine intervention, and a lot of-,". The wind stopped as Quinn noticed what stood only a few hundred yards from their position. In the treeline three Noxian hounds stood heads close to the ground ready for a meal. Caleb noticed her distraught and looked behind him.

Upon noticing the hounds he immediately grabbed Quinn by the arm and forced her to sprint with him. The hounds licked their teeth as they gave their prey a head start. A whip cracked as a kennel master shouted, "Go now you stupid mutts, before I give you another slash." With this sound of terror the hounds began the hunt.

The forest seemed like a blur to Quinn as she sprinted through it her brother close to her side. The forest that had once seemed peaceful to Quinn now seemed like a place of terrible dread as she heard the howls of the hounds. _We stand no chance against their razor-sharp teeth with our play swords, but they will surely catch us if we simply run._ Then the idea struck her, "Brother go get father, do not worry about me," Quinn said running back towards the barking noises.

Caleb began to voice protest, but she was already too set in her ways for her to turn around again. Caleb was forced to accept her idea, even though he only knew his part in it. A whisper barely escaped her lips, "Do what Father taught you and you'll make it out of this Quinn," she unsheathed her play sword.

The dogs saw her before she saw them, with sight of their prey they switched directions, but they heard the crack of the whip again. Two of them continued after the scent of the boy, while one now chased Quinn. _No, this can't work out this way, he'll never make it out this way. _As the dog began to gain ground on her she quickly scampered up a large oak tree that looked close to falling into pieces. She crouched on a branch as the dog sprinted through the forest and ran up to the tree trying to bite her. The dog began to jump but came to no avail as she was too far up in the tree. The crack of the whip came again, but this time it wasn't for the dog it was for her.

"Do you think you could escape me and my hounds so easily girl? They will soon have your friend, after I'm finished with you," the kennel master said a hood covering his face making it impossible to see anything under it. Worn Noxian battle armor covered the rest of his body. His red cloak also shook in the wind with the breeze, as he caressed the whip in his left hand. "I can think of many exquisite ways to use this on you," the man said chuckling as if he were mad. "Come down here girl, and this will all be over quickly, don't come down and well...I'll have a rather jolly time," he began to cackle uncontrollably with his final words.

Quinn began to shake in fear as she could only imagine what the man was referring to. However, she was given no choice on coming down from the tree as the branch she was crouched on snapped under her weight. A scream tore from her lips as she began to fall rapidly towards the ground. The dog jumped in the air to catch her mid fall. It never made it an inch off the ground as 3 bolts suddenly protruded from its neck.

A familiar figure caught her as she very nearly fell onto the ground, "It's okay baby doll, its me, its daddy," Quinn's father said as tears began to fill her eyes as she put her head against his chest. "Look away now, you don't need to see this,". She followed her father's orders and looked away from the kennel master. The sound of the repeating crossbow, and the sound of bolts stabbing into flesh caused Quinn to shake uncontrollably. Caleb's scream broke through the forest as her father set her down next to the tree. "Stay here I need to get your brother now, I'll be back before you know it,".

Her fathers hunting cloak flapped in the wind as she watched him burst into a run towards the sound the screams had projected from. After she lost sight of her father all she could look at was the man with that 3 bolts sticking out of his cranium, a perfect head shot, but extremely disturbing for Quinn even if the man had just tried to kill her. She stared at the man unable to think of anything but the safety of Caleb until her father returned.

He was hunched over sobbing uncontrollably as something hung limp in his hands. It was Caleb's practice sword covered in blood from the hilt up. Quinn yelled into the air and began smashing her head into the oak tree as she came to the realization of why her father was crying. She quickly blacked out.


	2. Obligations

_**Obligations**_

Her eyes burst open as she awoke from the nightmare that had plagued her dreams for years. Tears swelled in her eyes as she remembered her brother. "Why'd it have to be you," Quinn said in between sobs, "My stupid pan took you away from me." Quinn still blamed herself for the loss of Caleb six years ago, "If only I had the strength you possessed," Quinn said as light began to pour into her window. _We must never fail to rise Quinn, Demacia will need us one day._

Quinn sat up off of her bed as letting feet rest on the wooden floorboards which let out a soft cry. She examined her shift until she was dissatisfied enough with its condition to change into another. After putting on her shift she dressed in her usual emerald-green trousers, littered with holes; brown boots, covered in grass stains accompanied by mud; and a red shirt that hung loosely on her form. Fully dressed, Quinn stepped into the living room to see if her father had woken. She was met with silence as she stepped out into the living room, her father nowhere to be found. _Might as well go and wash my hair before he wakes._

The sun barely hid behind the trees as she stepped outside onto the farm her father owned. Her father didn't own much, as he was a hunter over a farmer, but he had enough for them to make it by if he wasn't successful at his catches. Quinn started towards the forest where a river sat a few hundred yards from the property. She inhaled the smells of the forest as she walked within it. The smells soothed her as she continued towards the river. She stopped in her tracks, mouth sitting agape as she looked at what sat in the clearing.

It flapped its Demacian blue wings as it enjoyed the refreshing splash of the water. The droplets shined in the bright sunlight as they played along with the eagle. Indigo stood erect on the edge of its wings and grey tinted its underbelly. It seemed carefree, almost invincible, as it splashed in the water. "I thought they were extinct," Quinn muttered under her breath. The Demacian Eagle heard the words and turned towards the sky, his three-foot wingspan spread to gain flight fast. He soon caught air, and soared into the sky as Quinn watched in awe.

She stood at the edge of the clearing still trying to get over the sight she had just witnessed. The Demacian eagles were said to be myths that sprouted from the many legends that defined the land. Yet, she had just bared witness to a living one merrily playing in the river. She quickly grabbed a few feathers the eagle had lost in order to gain such quick flight. She then frantically washed her short raven hair, before rushing back to the house to show her father.

Quinn quickly made it back, and hastily opened the door. She heard the clang of pans in the kitchen and made her way through the living room into the kitchen as fast as she could get her legs to move. "Welcome back, Quinn I thought I'd make Caleb's favorite meal today in remembrance," her father said a smile sprouting on his face, "Your brother always enjoyed running up to your mother when she cooked bacon," he said greasing the pan. "Six years to this day, can you believe it sweet pea?" he said his voice distraught.

"As if it were yesterday," Quinn said sighing as she looked at the feathers she had collected. "Only if he were with us today," the feathers began to crack under the clench of her hands, so she relieved pressure.

"After this I was thinking me and you could head up to his grave and give our respects. What do you think of that?" he asked as he began to grease the pan.

"I think that's a grand idea, but I have something to show you first," Quinn said holding out the feathers. Her father examined at the feathers, and prepared for the incoming story. " You won't believe it, a Demacian Eagle was in the river taking-" she was cut off as her father set down the pan, and tore the feathers out of her hand. "What was that for?" she asked as he examined the feathers, most notably the indigo tips.

Sticking the feathers into his pocket he turned to Quinn, "We'll have to postpone this till later Quinn. This'll be the catch of the decade if I'm able to bring down that bird. We'll be safe for a long time with the money it'll bring."

"You're going to poach it!" Quinn exclaimed as she grabbed for her father as he walked through the living room. "It could be the last of its kind father you can't kill it, not today," she said trying to plead with him.

"I'm sorry Quinn, but if I don't do this I won't be able to support us, the hunting isn't bringing home as much as it used to; I wouldn't do this if I didn't have to. I'm sorry, Quinn," he said as he closed the door behind him.

She fell into a chair, defeated. She sat there for what seemed like hours until she got back up again. Her father had not returned, and made no sign of coming back soon. _I guess I'll just have to visit him myself then._ Quinn said heading out into the brisk afternoon breeze.

She walked through the forest for what felt like ages, until she came across his grave, sitting right next to their mothers. Both pained her to look at, but they also brought a sense of comfort being where they rest. She sat in front of Caleb's grave as she thought about what they would be doing if he were still alive._ We would likely be in the Demacian Volunteers by now._ He always liked the idea of the volunteer forces. She sat for a while longer thinking about her brother, until she decided to depart. As she stood up, she heard a cry of pain come from above. She looked up to see a bird falling fast to the ground, its blue wings now covered in blood. Not caught the bird and looked at Caleb's grave as she said, "I won't let you be slaughtered."


	3. Hunter's Path

**_Hunter's Path_**

Blood poured from the eagle's right-wing spilling out onto her shirt as she held him tight in order to apply pressure on the wound. The eagle looked at her, his eyes glazed over in pain, he seemed to be questioning if he could trust her. His squirming stopped as he came to a decision. "It's okay," she whispered in his ear, "I won't let him hurt you," the bird rested against her body, being comforted by the words. _Why am I doing this, we need the money._ Muffled footsteps began behind her as she held the bird closer to her chest. She did not turn to address her father.

"Quinn, let go of the bird," her father's stern voice commanded. She merely shook her head, still staring towards her brother's grave. "If we don't get this money we won't last another month," his voice began to shake, "I'll be forced to sell the land, and move into the city leaving the forest behind. Do you really want that Quinn?" She turned towards her father.

"You won't be needing the money from the bird, I'm joining the volunteers," her tone was uncompromising. "I'm leaving tomorrow, _with_ the eagle," she turned back towards her brothers grave as she finished. _I must do this for you, mother, and father._ The eagle had begun to squirm at the sight of her father. Quinn caressed the feathers on his forehead trying to comfort him. The bird nuzzled into her chest accepting her act of kindness.

Her father's hand came to rest on her shoulder as he said, "you can keep the bird, but you aren't going to join the volunteers. I'll find another way to make money. I'm not going to lose you as well,". Droplets began to fall from the sky, promising a storm to come. Wind rustled at leaves that rested on the graves of the fallen. "You can't leave me Quinn; I can't do this by myself," he said the droplets covering his tears. His hand began to shake on her shoulder.

"I need a purpose to continue life father, I can't end up like..." her eyes drifted towards her mother's grave as she cleared her throat, " this'll work out for everyone besides the Noxians."

"This'll work for everyone, but me," he mumbled. "War is brewing do you really want to be in the middle of it when the powder keg ignites? Not even Caleb would want you in that," his voice began to regain its confidence as he continued, "you wouldn't even make it a damn day out in real war. The shit you _played_ as kids is nothing compared to real war. Dogs tearing out a boys intestines is r..." he recoiled from the slap.

"You...you don't.." tears rolled down her face, "I'm leaving tonight," she held onto the eagle even tighter as if it gave her confidence, because of this blood soaked her shirt. "Goodbye father," the words came out hoarse. She walked away, not allowing herself to look back. _I won't be able to make it if I look back at what I'm leaving behind._

"Go, go die like the _man_ you are. Ain't no one gonna miss you back here. Not even your damn brother. Go die for the great _Demacia_," he spat. His voice was soon drowned out by the rain. It had picked up and now began to clean her blood soaked shirt.

She walked towards the nearby town while her mind was racing with thoughts. She couldn't remember the last time she defied her father like that._ Far too long for my own sake the man showed his true nature tonight._ The eagle had shortened its breaths, and let out weak cries of pain. The injury had really take it out of him, if she didn't hurry she was afraid it could be fatal. "It's okay little guy, we're almost there, just a few more minutes,". She wiped her hair to the side as it began to obstruct her vision. "It'll be me and you against the world, you can't give up on me already."

The lights of town broke through the dense forest. "Look, you can see the doctor's house from here you're going to make it,". She approached the door and knocked three times, indicating an emergency. The doctor rushed to the door, and let her inside. He looked to see if she was injured before he noticed the animal she was carrying.

"Quinn I can't save every animal you decide to bring to my doorstep," the doctor said as he sutured up the wing, "I don't even know if this one will be able to fly after this,".

"This'll be the last time I need this, I'm joining the volunteers," the doctor looked at her as if she was half mad. "My dad thinks the same, but I have to do this for both me and him," she said pointing at the bird. "He's special I just know it,".

"This bird sure has a lot of courage, not even twitching as I do my craft, never seen anything so calm in my entire life," he cleared his throat as he continued. "I'm not the one to tell you what to do with your life Quinn, you're old enough to lead your own and the gods know you've been through enough to make your own choices,".

She stared at the eagle, "I know I'm making the right choice, I just don't know if it's the best choice,".


	4. The Hunter's Dance

**Authors Note: Hope you guys enjoy, the next chapter should drop in about a week. **

* * *

**_The Hunter's Dance_**

_The swords danced in their hands, grins plastered on their faces. They were joyful thinking nothing could harm them. The sun stood high promising a day full of bright memories. The coming of spring brought the eyes much pleasure. Innocent laughter pleased the ears. Clattering of steel began to overpower the sounds of laughter. The f__lowers fed off a stream of blood. The sun boiled her back as she looked at the victim. He whispered with his dying breath, "You cannot escape me Quinn,". A hand grabbed at her hair sending it thudding into the ground._

Her eyes burst open from the impact her head had hitting the cart. She let out a grunt as light poured into her eyes. "Little birdie finally decides to wake does she?" the man driving the cart said, wanting to make her life a living hell after the eagle nipped at him. His comment brought laughter to the soon to be volunteers, all of which were male. She had become acquainted with them over the weeks since she left home. They were just names and empty faces, soon to be swallowed by the world they were entering. _Father was right, I don't stand a chance. _

The eagle stuck his head out of her knapsack at the sound of laughter. She had decided to start calling him Valor, as it seemed to fit the courage he had for such a small thing. He looked only six months old, with a broken wing, he would rely on her for survival. _To survive these brutes I'll likely need you as well. _ "What is it little birdie? Forget how to speak, like your eagle forgot how to fly?" his yellow teeth parted as he laughed at his own joke.

"No, I was just contemplating if I should let him get a bite at you, the gods know I wouldn't hold him back this time," the last was just a whisper only for her own ears. Her teeth grated as her eyes locked with the man. His stomach bouncing with every slight movement of the cart.

"You best watch your tongue _girl _they won't take any lip where you're heading, but they may end up using it," spit flung from the mans mouth as his laughs broke through the countryside. He was soon joined in with laughter from the other volunteers. _If this is what'll defend our borders, then may the gods make our deaths ever so merciful. _She sat back allowing the laughs to wash over her, waiting for them to reach their destination.

It took a few hours of open roads, full of laughter until they saw the outline of the camp. "Look out there on the horizon, that's where your new life will begin. The shield of Demacia always needs new troops to fill in with each battering it takes. That shield will never fall while you're living, that shield will never fall until we decapitate the head of Noxus with it," he spat at the ground when the word Noxus left his mouth. Everyone in the cart did the same, they understood their purpose, and they had the hatred to see it through.

_I'll be sure to look every damn one in the eye so they can see what they've put me through, Noxus will bleed. _The cart reached the outskirts of the camp which consisted mostly of small farms, and basic storage facilities. Farther into the camp training fields, and barracks became visible. They stopped in front of one of the barracks, which consisted mostly of oak.

"This is your stop, had a joy lugging most of you over the countryside. Make sure you give ol' William a shout if you see him again," with the cart driver finishing the twenty-seven volunteers hopped off the back of the cart. They all came face to face with a man standing erect, seeming to scan each and every one of them as they piled off of the cart. His eyes lingered on a scrawny boy the longest, a fire filled the man's eyes a challenge. Quinn grabbed her knapsack as she hopped off of the wagon being glad to not have to deal with William, for a long time to come. Valor began to rustle in the sack, as Quinn began to ignore him her attention was solely focused on the man.

A silver rapier sat on the man's left hip. Demacian blue coated his jacket. His long chestnut hair swept behind his ears, and a long curly mustache warmed his upper lip. He seemed to stand relaxed, but also at attention. He stared at Quinn for a moment, her knapsack a bit longer, before he moved his eyes onto the other recruits. This man was surprisingly intimidating for his height of five feet three inches. He cleared his throat, "William decided to finally get you here did he? No matter you made it here in one piece that's all I can really ask from the gods, or what they'll grant me at least," he cleared his throat before he continued. "I am Sergeant McHenricks, your company commissioned training officer," he looked quickly around at the faces before him, all relaxed with no sign of discipline.

"You will be forced to earn the Demacian blue through hard work and extensive training. You maggots will take longer than most. If you aren't willing to accept that you're a maggot or-" Quinn and a few others chuckled, "Did I say something amusing?" They all shook their heads no. "Then why's miss bird bitch laughing," he said staring at Valor poking his head out of the sack. Quinn glared at the man not willing to take his harassment. "We can have this staring contest all day or you can get your shit together, and respect your commanding officer." Starting to feel awkward Quinn broke eye contact and instead began to look at Valor.

McHenricks continued his speech, "If you aren't willing to accept that you're a maggot or likely to quit before you even wear the Demacian blue, then you might as well quit now," he took a moment to see if anyone wanted out. With no one stepping forward he continued, "You will earn no titles in the volunteers, you will be in no legends, and you'll likely die your first year in the field. Your duty will be to your friends, family, and Demacia itself." McHenricks looked skyward to notice the sun stood only halfway to its apex. He smirked, "Looks like we have time today to test your skills with the sword."

McHenricks lead them to an open field in the center of the camp He stopped by a weapons rack filled with practice swords, and other weapons. "Who would like to impress me first?" he asked motioning towards the weapons rack. The scrawny boy, likely her own age, named Albert was the first to step forward. He grabbed a Quarterstaff, which upright stood about three feet higher than him, it was a rather amusing sight to Quinn, but she kept her composure. A man named Bennett stepped forward, Quinn allowed her thoughts to wander while looking at him, but quickly caught herself. His strength seemed to want to escape his very being, he was extremely well toned, slightly tanned. _He's perfect, Albert doesn't stand a chance._ McHenricks scowled at Bennett as he grabbed a practice greatsword.

The two combatants stood opposite from each other only fifteen feet separating them. They both raised a fist to their heart acknowledging the duel, "Begin," McHenricks spat as he waited for the clear results. Bennett struck first as he brought the greatsword crushing down on Albert's Quarterstaff. pain filled Albert's eyes where a fire of battle stood just moments ago. Crushing swing after crushing swing hit the Quarterstaff causing more displeasure in Albert, Quinn didn't even notice. She was too fascinated by the power Bennett was wielding, it was as if the gods themselves had taken control of his body. One last swing sent the Quarterstaff splintering. Albert sank to his knees from the pain and crush of absolute defeat.

McHenricks motioned them both back away from the duel, glaring at Bennett as he walked back into line Quinn set her knapsack down, and stepped forward. Jared, the only person she had befriended on the two-week journey to the camp, stepped forward as well. They both grabbed shortswords, and waited for the orders to begin. They were given, and Jared immediately lunged at her. She easily side-stepped it and cracked him with the sword on his back. Much to her surprise he immediately recovered and was able to strike her sword arm before she could even think of reacting. He followed that with a strike which connected with her chin. She stumbled backwards from the impact. _He's faster than me, and packs a bigger punch, what the hell am I supposed to do? _Jared made another lunging attack, which she attempted to dodge. A smirk crossed his face as she was predictable, the sword hilt crashed into her temple as he anticipated the dodge. Her vision blurred, but she quickly recovered. _That's going to leave one hell of a bruise. _

Jared didn't relent as he was on he yet again, sending a horizontal slash for her temple. _Let the sword control you, and you'll fall even the toughest of foes. Let your mind clear, and let the sword guide. _The memory of her father's lesson only lasted half a second, but her sword was up in time to deflect, and counter attack into his ribs. _Your opponent will slowly overwhelm you if they are allowed to stay on the offensive. _Jared was caught off guard with the sudden offensive stance Quinn took. She quickly began landing strikes until he landed on the ground a sword aimed at his throat, and his sword nowhere to be found.

Quinn put out her hand to pull him up. "You fought well," she said.

"I only hope to match your talent one day," he replied following the Demacian honor code for duels. They each raised their fist to their heart, and made their way back into the line. McHenricks motioned Quinn to stop, and Bennett to step forward. They waited for the order to begin. _He must really hate me to see me slaughtered by someone of much greater skill and strength. _

McHenricks watched Quinn closely as he said, "Begin," he waited to see how she would perform. Bennett sent a swing aimed at her left shoulder. She pivoted at the last moment and sent the hilt of her sword slamming into this nose. It began gushing blood, but it didn't seem to slow him. He followed up his previous attack by sweeping her feet, causing Quinn to slam face first into the ground. _We're gonna fight dirty are we? _She picked up dirt off the ground and tossed it into his eyes. Blood and dirt now covering his eyes allowed Quinn to quickly sweep his feet and disarm him while he lay on the ground dazed. Even after this he wasn't finished as he grabbed her sword arm and flung her onto the ground along with him. She fell exhausted, unable to get up or resist the oncoming punches that began to batter her face. McHenricks exclaimed, "You buffoon, you've won have you no honor!" Quinn quickly fell unconscious.


	5. Crimson Streams

**_Crimson Streams_**

_Her maniacal laugh broke through the battlefield. She shouted, "Noxus shall bleed," as she cut through the bodies as if they were butter. Crimson soaked her from head to toe, yet she had the desire to bathe in more. Quinn's golden eyes fell on the noxian civilians like a hawk hunting for mice. She cut through them as they tried to escape. She paused the slaughter as a voice called her name. Fueled by rage she hunted the speaker. She spotted a boy calling for her; she cut him down without hesitation. His scream froze her solid "oh god no…" she reached towards the limp body._

_Her hand rested on his grave. Tears streamed her face as she read the words engraved over and over._

_**You are still our knight. Death can't hold you from your dreams.**_

_The two simple sentences clouded her vision as her fingertips grazed across them. She cursed the gods for taking him instead of her. She cursed her father for saving her first. She looked down at herself to see what the gods had left in his place. She was bone where he was muscle. She was a dreamer where he was an adventurer. She was an idiot where he was a genius. She would have laughed at these two individuals being twins if it wasn't personal. She whispered while kneeling in front of his grave, "I'm sorry brother I've failed you. Your shoes are too large to fill." Her head rested on his grave as tears began to choke her voice, "I shouldn't have fooled myself into thinking I could fill them in the first place."_

_A hand rested on her shoulder comforting her as a feminine voice filled her ear, "Your job has never been to fill his shoes," the hand moved to smooth her hair. The soothing voice of her mother continued, "You have your own role to fill the gods make sure of this." Quinn let the words comfort her, but she was still unable to remove her hand from the tear soaked grave. "Our wings always grow differently from what we would wish."_

Her eyes shot open meeting Valors as he stared deep into hers. Concern in his eyes was quickly replaced with relief as her eyes shot open. Trainees looked over her waiting to see if she could stand without assistance. She chuckled, "I must be rather good-looking for you all to be staring for so long," this was followed with some of the trainees growing beet red while some of the others followed in her laughter. Bennett was nowhere to be found, and neither were any of the other duelists.

Valor hopped off her chest as she stood up and asked where the sergeant went. A trainee, she believed his name was Arnold, said he went to chew Bennet a new ear until the medic arrived to check on her. As if on cue a medic entered the clearing. Quinn noticed it was not simply a medic, but rather a healer. The healers of Demacia bended the light itself to heal wounds; while it was a draining process it left no long-term physical or mental scarring on either the patient or the healer. She was slightly surprised to see one at a training camp of all places. The healer wore green robes signifying her role in the light magicks. Her blonde hair shook in the light breezes that crossed the clearing. A smile crossed her lips at the attention she received from the trainees.

She took a look at Quinn's wounds, gashes and bruising on the cranium, before commenting, "McHenricks always seems to break in trainees their first day off the cart. Looks like you got it easier than the last batch he had. Poor kid had to walk with a limp for a week even after my healing," she grabbed Quinn by her chin getting a better look at the lacerations that covered her upper skull. The medic turned to the other trainees, "You are to return to your barracks until the sergeant returns," some protests began as they had no idea where their barracks was. The medic ignored them and turned back to Quinn, "You will follow me, it's not safe to do this work outside," Quinn nodded as the medic turned expecting Quinn to follow. Quinn quickly grabbed her knapsack, which Valor eagerly jumped into before following.

The medic waited to hear the footsteps of Quinn before slowing down. She looked at Valor sticking his head out of Quinn's bag. She stared at it for a little while before asking, "What's with the bird?"

Quinn let out a long tired sigh, "It's a long story." _Why am I so comfortable right now? _

The medic motioned towards a cobblestone building. It looked no different from the ones Quinn could recall at the village near her father's farm. They entered inside in which Quinn found a unordinary layout for a medic. A sitting area was visible to the right of the door, oaken chairs with leather cushions surrounded a large table made of white ice. Quinn approached it and laid a hand on the table. She pulled her hand back instantly as pain pulsed through her hand, "Freljordian white ice, never chips and never melts, never cheap either," the medic chuckled. Quinn was lead deeper into the clinic before they stopped in front of a bench that sat at Quinn's waist. "Make yourself comfortable, this won't be easy on your body," the medic waited for Quinn to follow the command.

The medic looked at Valor once again, "I didn't think I'd ever lay my eyes on a Demacian eagle. First time for everything I guess. Have you ever endured curative magic?" The medic frowned as Quinn shook her head no. "It won't be that bad. It'll sting a little, and will be tiresome, but that's all," Quinn easily caught the lie, thus preparing her for the worst.

The medic raised her hands to the sides of Quinn's temple. They stood inches from her head as a faint light began to emit from the centers of her palms. The light slowly intensified as the healer began to raise her hands to the top of the skull. _This isn't so bad, don't know what the big deal… _A thousand needles stabbed at her skull and into her brain at once. She tried to recoil from the pain, but a force she could not feel kept her still. She attempted to scream, but only a squeak came out. The glow of the hands intensified with the pain. Quinn's nails dug deep into her palms, her back spasmed, tears rolled down her face. All she could do was focus on the pain, pleading silently with the gods to make it stop.

The light dimmed as Quinn crumpled on the bench. A hand smoothed her hair and a soothing voice whispered, "It's over, let the sleep take you. It'll be easier on you." Quinn had no choice in the matter as she slept from exhaustion. Valor watched, concern still glazed over his eyes he lay on top of her, resting on her stomach.

_A forest sat undisturbed. A welcomed wind blew into the forest. It blew the leaves into new formations, and gave the trees respite from the humid day. Welcome animals followed the wind into the forest. They gave the forest life and death it had never experienced. The forest was at peace till an unwelcome shadow entered the forest. It had followed the animals to which the forest was sheltering. The forest was powerless to stop the shadow it only wished the shadow to cause as little damage to its state of peace as possible._

_Quinn rubbed her fingers along the tracks. After determining they were fresh she continued the hunt. Leaves cracked under her feet as she followed the tracks. The tracks lead her into a clearing. The sounds of the forest stopped as she entered. She drew steel as her eyes scanned for the imminent threat. She felt the blade before his breath. "The hunter should always fear being hunted," Caleb's voice whispered in her ear. The blade was pulled away as she turned to face him._

_His hazel eyes looked down at her, a triumphant smile plastered on his lips. She sheathed her sword as she hugged her brother. "I've missed you. You've been gone far too long."_

"_I'm sorry Quinn. I've been quite busy after they transferred me from the volunteers. The duties of an assassin leave very little time to return home," Calebe released the hug. He had always been the better fighter. Demacian high command decided he was good enough to put his skills to use. Quinn was left in the dust with the other recruits. _

_The following days passed like a blur to Quinn. He was called back to the capital, while she was shipped off to the border. She sat at the border bored from the lack of action. She had envisioned this occupation to be a constant battle with Noxian forces. The legends told of the great heroes at the battles that held the Demacian border. Quinn frowned as she was ordered to fetch spring water again._

"_Always making me get his damn water. If I wanted to sit under the commander all day doing his work I would have become a squire." The mountainous terrain caused Quinn to slip a few times on the way to the spring. Pulling herself up from the tenth slip she heard voices close behind her._

"_Are you sure this is the time to strike?" a feminine voice asked._

"_They've fallen into a state of comfort there is no better time to strike. Demacia needs to learn its lesson," a masculine voice spat. Quinn could swear it sounded just like Caleb, but why would he be talking about Demacia as an enemy Quinn turned around just as the female turned the corner. The two met eyes, but before Quinn could react blood covered the assassins blade. Hazel eyes met her gold as the man turned the corner. A fire burned in his eyes as he watched her claw at the crimson streaming from her neck. She sat in confusion as her blue coat was replaced with red. "The strong must replace the weak." _

Quinn sat up, and held Valor deep in her chest. She understood what she would have to do, but was she wasn't sure if she was willing.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Sorry about the late upload. Been having a bit of a writers block recently, and have been trying my best to overcome it. If you haven't caught on yet I'm using new league lore, or what we have of it so far. This means that I'm going to create some things while I go, such as the different magicks that'll introduce as I progress through the story. I also intend for this to be long as I still haven't even touched the tip of the iceberg. I'll try making the chapters longer, but I'll always get a chapter out to you guys every week. That's all I can think of right now. If you have any questions feel free to leave a review.


	6. Friendly Advice

_**Friendly Advice**_

Valor looks at her concern filling his eyes yet again. "It's okay Valor, I'm fine I still have you," Quinn said reassuring him as she smoothed his feathers. She smoothed them incorrectly causing them to stick up. Valor shook his head in disagreement she couldn't tell if it was from her touch or her words. Cold sweat covered her brow as she began to take in her surroundings.

The soft chirp of distant crickets filled the air. The crackle of a fire could be heard from another room. A rough wind pushed against the building trying to bring pain to its inhabitants. Soft footsteps approached the room she occupied.

The medic's blonde hair sat loosely on her shoulders, this was the only change Quinn could notice from the encounter she had with her earlier this afternoon. "Good you're awake. McHenricks wants you back at the barracks. I'll show you the way," she says grabbing a lantern and igniting its flame. Valor follows Quinn into the cold night like a baby chick following its mother back to its nest. _I really need to get an armguard. This has to be demeaning for him…_

"How long have you been a medic?"

"I've been working with the magicks for about fifteen years now, a combat medic for the past five. I just got moved here a couple months back. They've recently been moving us medics away from the field ever since the fighting has died down."

Quinn nodded at the words of the medic as they washed over her. She was caught in her thoughts. _What made me see Caleb in that way? Why wasn't Valor with me? What made me think of myself so poorly?_ Quinn was pulled from her thoughts as the medic caught her interest.

"They've been pulling the forces ever since the prince and knight Garen began to tour the nation in an attempt to raise moral."

Quinn can't stop herself from blurting out, "Are they coming here?" Her cheeks turn pink from the sudden outburst. The medic doesn't notice as she merely shakes her head. Quinn grew giddy from the news as it has always been her dream to meet Ser Garen; meeting royalty would be icing on the cake.

"They're planned to make it here in two weeks time. The sergeant's have a lot of work ahead of them if what happened to you today is commonplace among the other recruits," the medic stops as she turns towards Quinn. "I've been in your position before. You best try to make more friends than just your bird. It'll make your life easier and much more enjoyable." Valor caws in agreement causing Quinn to give him a look full of disappointment and betrayal. He looks back defiantly causing her to chuckle at the stubborn bird. _Seems like someone I know._

A few minutes more of the medic creating small talk and they had made it to the barracks. "Nice speaking with you Quinn. Hopefully I won't be forced to work on you again. Consider my advice as it'll take you a long way." With that she walked away the light dimming as she slowly disappeared into the night.

Instead of going into the barracks Quinn headed out towards the forest. The calm of the forest would help her think, and allow her to shake off some of the stress the training had already put her through. Walking into the forest that surrounded the camp seemed to wash away her burdens all at once. Entering the forest she picked up Valor and began to sprint among the trees.

The beauties of forests only truly became apparent at night. The shine of the moon on the tree limbs , and how its light bounced off of the water always brought Quinn to a state of comfort. Her sprint brought her to a clearing where a large oak seven times her width sat undisturbed close to a river. She sat underneath the tree, as she found she needed to catch her breath. She let go of Valor, and let him roll around in the leaves.

She looked at the eagle closely noticing his wing was healing, miraculously, and was healing quite quickly. "You should be able to fly in about a weeks time. How does that sound?" she asks playfully tossing a pinecone at him. He bounces back away from it cawing in annoyance. Quinn finds herself chuckling again. She couldn't recall the last time she had chuckled so many times in one day. She let the thought slip away as she was just glad to be enjoying herself again. She tossed another pinecone at Valor. This time he caught it in his beak and whipped his head causing it to shoot back towards her.

Crunching of leaves from behind interrupted her and Valor. They both turned towards the disturbance to find it was only Albert. "What are you doing out here?" they both ask simultaneously. They both sit in silence for a second reveling in the awkward moment. Quinn clears her throat, "It matters not we're both out here so McHenricks can skin us both if he wishes,". Valor stares at Quinn, before Quinn understands and turns back to Albert who is standing a fair distance away from the pair. "You can come sit he won't bite." With that Albert approaches the tree and sits across from Quinn.

Albert immediately jumped into questions as soon as his bottom landed on the soft earth, "Where did you learn to fight like that? I haven't ever seen a woman fight like that before. You fought dirty when you had to, honorably when you wished to, but skillfully all the way throughout."

Quinn grew red in the cheeks her modesty getting the best of her, "My father used to be in the volunteers. He taught me everything I know. Well not the dirty fighting, I learned that from my fights with my brother," a faint smile showed on her lips. "Where'd you learn how to use a Quarterstaff. I've only seen it used by farm hands to defend themselves."

Albert straightened his slanted back as she took interest in him. "It's the only weapon I've ever used. Me and my siblings would fight each other for trivial matters. We seemed to never use our fists, but rather the Quarterstaff. It never made my mother very happy. Especially since I always seemed to win," he boasted.

Valor moved up to Albert putting his head beneath his hand. "It's okay, he wants you to. Stubborn bird usually likes to bite at people. Seems he likes you." Albert smoothed the feathers Quinn had disturbed earlier that night. Valor pushed against his hand in appreciation.

"He have a name?"

"It's Valor. He seems to possess great courage for an animal of his size." Quinn said as Valor grew bored of the boy's attention and walked back over to Quinn. "It's late we best head back to the barracks. I heard that the next few weeks are going to be tough." Albert nodded and followed Quinn back to the barracks. _Maybe I should listen to her advice… It doesn't seem as hard as I thought it may have been._

Days passed and McHenricks grew harder on them each day. He drilled discipline into them. He needed them to be obedient by the time the prince would arrive. He showed them their recruit uniforms. It looked similar to McHenricks dress uniform. Blue slacks with an indigo jacket. The only thing it was missing was the pair of golden wings that fit snug on a volunteers collar. "You'll only get these if you are able to pass my test. If you fail to pass this test in a weeks time you'll be removed from the volunteers and sent back home." The group sat in anticipation to hear what their test would be.

"You will sit here in the scalding sun for the next three hours. You will not complain, you will not converse, you will not say a word. If you must relieve yourself it'll be in your trousers. You will do nothing but stare at the wall of the barracks." Some complaints rose from the trainees, but they were quickly stifled by the sergeant, "You will do this or you won't get your jacket," he says raising the jacket for all to see again.

Valor looked up at Quinn rolling his eyes. Quinn was able to keep the laugh from breaking through her lips. "Begin" the sergeant's voice commanded. They all turned towards the wall. Quinn wondered if they would get lunch today. _I sure hope so the marching this morning has caused me an quite an appetite today._ It took only a few minutes before the first recruit broke. He turned to talk to a friend. The friend ignored him as McHenricks seemed to leave a mental note for himself, but said nothing to either one of the recruits.

Quinn grew bored quickly, what felt like hours to her turned out to only be around thirty minutes. She turned to talk to someone, but was annoyed when they didn't respond either. She could feel the glaring eyes that poked into the back of her skull. The three hours passed and only three other recruits broke during that time.

"All but the five of you head up to the lunch hall. You five stay behind, I need to speak with you…" Quinn sat staring at Valor until McHenricks spoke again. "If you can't follow orders to do nothing how can your commanders on the field expect you to fight for Demacia?" he spat waiting for a response.

"Sir, this order is ridiculous. What's the point of sitting in front of a wall for that long." Quinn said as the other recruits seemed to shrink from her response. _Are they afraid of this man?_

"Do any of you others have anything to say?" No one answered they all just stared at their feet, "Good you may join the other recruits at the lunch hall. All but Quinn," he quickly looked at Valor, "Take the eagle with you as well. He can follow orders better than her, he deserves to be fed." When Valor resisted Quinn nodded that it was okay for him to go with them. She looked at one of the recruits and he nodded his head in assurance that he'd keep Valor safe. When they all departed McHenricks spoke again.

"It's quite disappointing to see you here in front of me. You're the most skilled fighter I've been blessed with to teach. This is all washed away with your lack of will to listen to simple orders. You'll never get to serve Demacia if you decide to do whatever you wish. We'll have to teach you discipline the difficult way it seems," she followed him head watching her feet. She felt weak, and exposed without Valor she truly underestimated how much she relied on that bird.

McHenricks stopped a recruit with two vertical lines on the collar of his recruits jacket. McHenricks quickly spoke to the boy before departing towards the lunch hall. The boy turns to her, "So you are one of _those_ recruits… you're going to have fun today." Quinn followed close behind as he lead her to a small field with a dirt patch sitting in the middle of it. A shovel sat on top of the patch. "Dig this hole until you hit the rock below. Refill it once you hit the rock. Continue this process until I tell you to stop. Begin" The sun rose from it's slumber when she was told to stop.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I've added Jarvan to the list of major characters. He will be joined by two other champions that I haven't listed yet, and won't till I reach them in the story line. If you have any questions, suggestions or anything at all to help improve the story feel free to PM me or leave a review.


	7. Swift Strike

_**Swift Strike**_

"Stop" the words fill her ears as she falls over from exhaustion. This was the worst punishment she thought she could ever endure. The exercise had no benefit for the camp, she looked like a fool, and she had wasted her time. _This wouldn't have happened if you weren't so stubborn. _She looks down at her collapsed body. Covered in dirt, sweat, and tears she was sure she was a wonderful sight for her fellow recruits. She closed her eyes wanting to rest when she felt a boot crush into her rib cage.

"Get up recruit, you aren't even close to done proving your obedience," the rough voice of McHenricks filled her with anger. She couldn't control the fire in her eyes when she glared at the man. She made sure he understood that she was getting up because she wished, not because he had asked it. The man seemed to not notice her glare as he handed her a bucket. "A well sits on the other side of this camp. You will carry this bucket to the well above your head. You will not spill a drop when you return it to this location. If I'm not satisfied by the amount of water you bring back I'll send you back for more. You'll be fed once you are able to complete this task. Begin."

He followed her as she walked towards the well. Every time her arms bent he yelled at her to straighten them. She followed the order without resisting. It was easier to be on the mans good side everyone seemed to understand this; Quinn seemed to just be learning this idea. Making it to the well she lowered the bucket to collect the water inside. While doing so she noticed the recruits stepping outside to begin morning drills. _Things just got a lot more embarrassing… _

She kept her eyes at her feet as she walked until her sergeant barked at her to keep her eyes forward. The recruits began to point and snicker at her as she walked through the camp, she wanted to run from them, but she knew that would only make this situation worse. A few recruits pointed at her and began to talk amongst each other. One of them seemed to gain enough courage to walk up to the pair. "Let me help you with that," a mischievous smile on the female recruits face as she reached for the bucket. Quinn was too slow to react and the contents of the bucket spilled out onto the ground.

Quinn looked at the spilled water, and back at the female. Her nails bit into her palms as she readied a strike. "Recruit! Pick up the bucket and return to the well," she looked back towards her sergeant. He motioned for her to pick up the bucket. Quinn looked back to find that the other recruit had run off. She kept a mental image of her, and ran through the details of her as she picked up the bucket. _Brown hair full of mud, a crooked smile, a scar on her left cheek, too straight of a face, shallow cheekbones; I'll get you one day… _Quinn made it back to the well and began to fill the bucket yet again. Her arms were killing her from the day and night before, but she pushed on.

"You will not fight that recruit," McHenricks says as they've made it halfway back to the dirt patch.

"What makes you think I'd ever do such a thing?" she says trying to keep the bitterness out of her voice. It fails as the sergeant mutters something inaudible under his breath.

"Demacians do not fight between each other. We have enough enemies to occupy ourselves to start petty fighting between each other." He smirks as he understands what'll sink with her, "No honor waits for those who fight their comrades, even if they despise those comrades. True honor is in the men who forgive the comrades who have wronged him."

"I thought you said we weren't in the volunteers for honor... "

"Every Demacian has their own reasons for joining these corps. I said the corps wouldn't award you honor as many look down on us as the weak shield of the army. We are looked at as cannon fodder for the real army. Some of the greatest knights during the reign of Jarvan came from the volunteers," he points ahead signalling for her to keep walking. She continues to walk forward as he continues, "Unfortunately these days Jarvan III shows little enjoyment for this corp. It's a good thing his son enjoys us, otherwise we would have been disbanded a long time ago," he clears his throat. "Sometimes you will have the greatest honor by not losing any. You'll go far if you can learn two things. Not to fight dirty, and always listen to the orders of your superior."

"How am I supposed to beat opponents of greater skill if I can't let the tides of battle turn on my side?" Quinn says stopping for a moment trying to catch her breath. She couldn't believe how exhausted she felt. _That many hours of digging a hole will do that to you… _

McHenricks scowls for a moment when she stops, but answers her question. "You can never think that you hold the lesser skill. Once you doubt yourself, or give up on the battlefield you'll lose. The great warriors of legend didn't necessarily have much strength or overall skill. What these men held was unwavering courage. Don't worry this courage will come once you've become blooded." He begins to walk again forcing Quinn to follow him.

"Blooded?" Quinn asks as she catches up.

"When you kill your first enemy you'll be able to tell if you'll have the courage to be able to do it again. It's hard to train a soldier to allow his mind to be blooded. It'll be your greatest test, and the one no one can prepare you for."

"Why are you taking so much time to train me solo?"

"I feel it is my duty to Demacia to help the soldiers that show promise, but need the extra push to make it. You just need to understand that I can only help you so far before you'll be forced to carry yourself. You have decided to give your life for our nation, the least I can do is get you prepared to make sure you take down as many Noxians as possible. Here we've made it back. Let me see what you have," he says taking the bucket away from Quinn.

Quinn keeps her composure, but she feels the desire to fall over and stay down for centuries. She had never experienced this much exhaustion. It felt as if the world itself was putting its weight on her shoulders. It took all she had, but she continued to stand as he examined the bucket. "You've brought enough back. Head back to the barracks and rest. Your training will continue later today."

A hand shakes her leg. She looks to see Albert standing next to her bunk, "McHenricks wants to speak with you," she lets out a grumble as he says, "It's urgent."

She pulls herself out of the bunk and dresses herself. Valor watches and lets out a cry when she's finished. "I'm not going to forget about you," she says opening her knapsack and putting him in it. He pops his head out and lets out a long shout filled with glee. "Yes I missed you as well." Her footsteps lead her outside into the rain. The sun sits slightly above the trees. McHenricks turns when he hears the sound of her shoes hitting the mud.

"Walk with me I have something else for you to do." He wears a raincoat, to protect him from the onslaught of water. He seemed to keep his head down as if he were trying to keep his moustache from getting wet. She follows in a long sleeve the corp had provided her with. _At least this rain is pleasant. _

She looks down to see Valor hiding in her knapsack. _Valor doesn't seem to hold the same thought. _She chuckles a little as she notices him glare at her from the bag. "You're the one that wanted to come along," she says teasing the bird. His glare seems to grow fiercer from the words. She can't suppress the laugh. McHenricks seems to ignore the exchange.

McHenricks turns as they make it to one of the many clearings in the camp. "You're the only one in my division yet to receive their recruits coat. You'll earn it today or you'll return home. I have no place for you if you haven't learned yet." Quinn nods as she waits in anticipation for her assignment. The rain eases her as she waits for him to continue. "You'll be asked to do many things while out in the field. You may not agree with what you are told, but you still will need to follow it. It's your duty as a soldier to listen and follow, not interpret and decide."

Quinn nods her head. She wished that she would have made her life easier by not getting on the mans bad side in the beginning. _I could be getting myself prepared for the visit by the prince in two days time… _His voice continues, "These orders can range from something simple such as guarding a wall, all the way to something extremely difficult such as putting a comrade out of their misery. You'll be expected to do all of these without hesitation. Your fellow trainees have proven they can, and now you must as well." He motions for her to follow yet again.

She follows without hesitation. _I need that jacket, it's all I've ever wanted. _She notices something limp lying in the middle of the field as the pair approach it. Quinn notices it twitch, and swears she could hear a cry. She stops herself when it connects what 'it' is. She shakes her head making herself not take another step. _Anything but this… anything but this… _His voice commands, "Follow me, you've almost made it. You can do this." _It may not be so bad, it may not be what I think it is… _She allows her feet to carry her further.

The injured bird twitches as it lay on the ground. The rain keeps it pinned to the ground as it looks at the approaching pair. Panic fills its eyes as it understands what they are here to do. A cry breaks from the bird's beak. "All things must be shown mercy in their times of need," he notices the restraint in her eyes, "You'll do this not to gain your recruit coat, but to show yourself you have what it takes to be a soldier." He hands her a dagger, and she hands him Valor.

"He doesn't need to see this…" McHenricks nods as he takes the knapsack. _I've tried to save everyone I've come across. Sometimes the best way to save them is to allow the gods to handle them… _She grips the dagger. It bites into her hand as she looks down at the bird. "I'm sorry, but this is for the best," she whispers as she crouches next to the bird. Rain mixes with tears as she puts the dagger against his cranium. She pushes down quickly and the dagger cleanly goes through the skull. Quinn and the bird tense at the same moment and then both fall flat. Valor stares at the blood, his eyes share her sorrow.

She stands in the field with the other recruits. Their indigo jackets all proudly worn. The sergeant goes over how tomorrow would go for them due to the arrival of the prince. Quinn can only think of what the jacket has become to her now. It feels like a coat of death, over a coat of celebration. She can't shake the tense of the bird from her mind. A recruit elbows her and she looks at him, he eyes the sergeant. "I'll ask again recruit, is everything okay? You don't have to have the honor of meeting the prince."

"I'm fine, Sir. I won't let my mind wander again sir." McHenricks continues with his speech, but the rest of the day her mind can't escape the thought of the bird.

The parade ground is filled with recruits as they wait for the arrival of their prince. Valor sits on her shoulder. She had found the jacket thick enough for him to sit on without damaging the coat or her. The eagle cawed in anticipation. "We're all excited Valor. Listen you can hear their approach." Trumpets fill the ears of the recruits. Today would be a day they would not soon forget.

* * *

**Authors Note: **Just one more chapter after this one, and you guys will get your action. Just need to set up a few more things before I set the story off. Bare with me :D


End file.
